U.S. Pat. No. 5,705,528 teaches farnesylthiosalicyclic acid (FTS) and analogs thereof and their utility as anti-cancer agents. U.S. Pat. No. 6,462,086 teaches additional therapeutic utilities of these compounds, namely in connection with treatment of non-malignant diseases, pathological states or other disorders that feature or otherwise include Ras-induced proliferation of cells. The patent also teaches that these compounds are inactive when administered orally, but that this shortcoming can be overcome by making a salt of the compound (i.e., salification), formulating the salt in cyclodextrin, and then preparing a buccal tablet (which will dissolve in the mouth when held against the mucous membrane).